The main operating memory of virtually all modern desktop and laptop computers is implemented using dynamic random access memory (DRAM) components. DRAM is relatively inexpensive and provides excellent storage density relative to other types of semiconductor memory. The internal column and data path structure of a DRAM, however, puts severe restrictions on the granularity of data access, making flexible memory systems difficult to design.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.